1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a resistive memory layer and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Increasing semiconductor device integration requires maximizing the number of memory cells in a limited amount of substrate area. One method of accomplishing this is constructing vertical transistors having vertical channels. Variable resistive memory devices having resistive memory layers use vertical transistors as access elements. The resistive memory layer is located over the vertical transistors.
Operational characteristics of memory cells in a variable resistive memory device are dependent on memory cell dimensions. Thus, memory cell uniformity, and especially resistive memory layer uniformity, is required to produce high quality memory devices.